Hope of All
by Asmodean the sly
Summary: Aragorn is kidnapped by saruman when he is twelve and it's up to the elves to get him back.
1. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

A/N: This occurs before the FOTR and that Gilraen died with Arathorn. Therefore Aragorn was treated like Elrond's third son.It also brings forward Aragorn's birth to a much later date making him about 60 years younger.

Hope of all

**Estel (Aragorn) POV**

The darkness loomed overhead, clouding most of the moonlight. The ground began to shake. Orcs. In my mind I screamed with terror. I would have given anything to have my brothers by my side. The shaking intensified. Throwing off the fear that had previously frozen me, I ran. Ignoring the fatigue that threatened to overcome me, I kept on. I hoped that Ada would find me

An arrow whizzed passed my face, grazing my cheek. It was another minor injury to add to the horde I already supported. I was running so fast that I didn't see the giant oak tree before we collided at each other in full force. Searing pain went through my head as I fell from the collision. Unable to see I wobbly sat down. Pain shot through my left side. I looked down. Embedded in my abdomen was an orc arrow. Protruding out of my body was its ebony shaft fletching. How in Arda was I supposed to get out of this mess?

I had no warning as suddenly legions of orcs leapt out of the brush. Their gruesome mutilated faces were fixed in maniacal grins. They began to close in on me. I tried to get up but the pain was too great and I collapsed. Cold and hard hands grabbed me from behind and pulled my head back. I found myself face to face to an orc. His face was so horrible I forgot to struggle. His appearance however could not hold anything against his fragrance. As the smell reached my nostrils I fought the urge to empty the contents of my stomach. He applied pressure to the back of my neck and the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was "were going to eat well tonight".

**Elrohir POV**

I could hear ada talking to Elladan, about what I am not sure. Estel had left a week ago to journey to Mirkwood. He should have been back by now. I tried not to worry, after all Legolas said he would ride back with Estel.

I know Elladan is afraid for him; he always took the role of overprotective big brother seriously. Ada is also concerned. He tries to not let it show but inside he is falling apart. Ada would not know what to do without Estel and to be truthful none of would. Now all we can do is pray to the valar that Legolas is bringing our little brother to us as we speak.

**Thranduil POV**

Fear crept into my heart as the sun rose. It was red

"Blood has been spilt this night, your majesty," Amaronil, my advisor, whispered. My son, Legolas, had set out this morning. To find Estel. He was supposed to of arrived four days ago. The very thought of a human child of only twelve summers in an orc encampment made me sick to my stomach.

I could however take comfort in the fact that my son was riding hard. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was known for his ability in battle and his skill with a bow. Estel had to be saved. The hope of men could not die this young.

**Estel (Aragorn) POV**

When I was roused from my unconscious state the first thing I realised that my hands were bound. I lifted my head up and peered through my glazed over eyes. Smirking orcs. Their voices filled my ears. Screeching and cackling. I began to panic. Looking franticly around the cave, I searched for a means of escape.

"Look, the brats awake," the foul voice of the orc filled my ears, "I guess we will have to eat him alive then". I struggled harder but all that did was cause the rope to dig into my skin. In my panicked state I didn't notice and soon my blood flowed freely down my arms.

Hands roughly grabbed me from behind and hauled me over the cave floor. A spit. They were going to roast me on a spit. The flames crackled and my fear began to grow at a phenomenal rate. So absorbed in my fear I barely heard what the orcs were saying. Unable to do anything I just laid there terrified, while they prepared to eat me.

**Legolas POV**

Blood. Human blood. It was in a pool about 2 days hard riding from Imladris. The tracks leading away from the clearing. Just by the fact that there are noticeable tracks caused relief to flood through me. It meant that it was Orcs. Orcs I could handle. I ran as fast as my elven legs could carry me. The tracks appeared to be only a day old. As I ran I saw traces of human blood along the path. My blood began to boil. They dare to harm Estel! I reminded myself that anger has no place in battle, so I calmed myself and focused on the tracks rather than my best friend's blood.

Fire I could see fire! I smirked and moved closer to the cave. Foolish orcs and their caves. I knocked my arrow aimed and fired. The arrow flew gracefully through the air and embedded itself in the head of an Orca. I rained down volley after volley of arrows. Pain shot through my left arm. I looked down. A knife was protruding out. Cursing I took it out, sending another wave of pain. "Grab the human and run" I heard an Orc yell. Oh, no Estel. I tried to run after them but they were too far ahead. Gathering my pack, I took off towards Imladris. May the Valar protect your Estel.

**Halidir POV**

I was enjoying my stay in Imladris. It is not often I leave the woods of Lothlorein. I was enjoying it but now a shadow has cast fear and worry over the minds of its inhabitants. Mine included. Estel was never just a mortal child to me or any other elf. He was as his name suggests, Hope. Even though I was guest in Imladris I preferred to scout the woods. Anything to ensure the safety of my lady. Crack. What? I thought I turned slowly around expecting yrrch but instead I found Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He seemed to be clutching his left arm. 'Your highness, what happened?' I don't know why I asked, when I already knew the answer as such. The fear unleashed itself and I grabbed the Prince and headed back to the house of Lord Elrond at a gallop.


	2. War

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

**Chapter 2:War**

**Elrond POV**

I sat watching elves come and go. My mind going numb as time passed. The only coherent thought I could muster was the Orcs have my son. I knew I should do something to save him or comfort my twined sons but despair and depression was setting in. Slam. I turned around to see Gladeriel standing there. Her face was contorted with fury. Her voice ripping me fully from my reverie. "You stand there and do nothing while your son and my grandson is being tortured by Orcs!' I looked up guilty. "What would you have me do? He has been taken to Isengard. This cannot be resolved by killing a few Orcs, I told her. "March", was the monoword response I got. It was at this moment Elladan stormed in with a similar expression to m mother-in-law. But before he could say anything the words "we march to Isenguard" escaped my lips. His expression softened and he said "We will get him back". After they left I asked myself 'would we?'.

**Saruman POV**

The Dark Lord would be pleased with him. I marveled at the luck that had befallen me, "My Lord, the band has returned with the human alive as you ordered". The doors lamed open, two orcs walked in dragging with them a human child. It was hard to believe that this twelve year old child was a threat to Sauron, Lord of the Earth. "Take him down to the dungeons, do what you will with him, I care not as long as he remains alive". Were the commands that left my lips. The direct descendant of the one who caused the dark lords original downfall will soon be in pain. Soon the Heir of Isidur will be dead and the hope of men with it. I smirked, laughing to myself as they dragged the struggling boy away.

**Thranduil POV**

The letter in my hand fluttered to the ground. My body rigid in shock. War. The word was disgusting and yet Mirkwood will march to war come the morn. Even if I wanted to I could not stop my people from going to this battle. They love the youngest son of Lord Elrond as I and my son do. Not only was grieved by the capture of Estel but who had abducted him. Saruman. The head of the white council. Our supposed ally. I almost felt pity for him; after all not lightly does none incur the wrath of the Lord and lady of Lorien and Lord Elrond. Almost sighing, I retrieved the letter from the floor. Placing the letter on the fireplace mantel, I took one last look at the curved handwriting of Erestor, advisor to Lord Elrond. I strode out of the hall; there were preparations to be made.

**Glorfindel POV**

The sound of metal clanging against metal filled my ears as I entered the blacksmith. The determination on the other elves faces was admirable. It was understandable after all Estel was loved by everyone in Imladris. Every elven sword was created with great care, and everyone in Imladris was ready to show Orthanc and all those in there how well made elven swords are as well as how skilled their wielders were. Looking upon the warriors I smiled in admiration and left them to their task. I heard a neigh from the stables. The sound brought sorrow to my heart as I remembered how Estel had wanted to ride Asfaloth before he left and now he may never have that chance. A voice cut through my reverie. 'We will get him back'. I turned around to see Erestor standing there "will we?" I asked him. His answer was 'all we can do is hope, for that is what he is 'smiling I looked him in the eye and told Erestor'. I suppose your right, before I strode off towards the stables.

**Mithrandir POV**

Hobbits. They are quite possibly the most remarkable creatures. I sat down in a comfortable chair near the fire. My old friend Bilbo rushing about trying to make sure I was in luxury. The warmth of the hole, Bag end, grew as the crackling flames reached higher and consumed more coal. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" Ah, Frodo was home. Bilbo's nephew was an enigma to me. He loved the shire yet he wished he was off on an adventure. In my heart I hoped he would never have to leave. He greatly reminded me of Estel. They had the same conflicted thoughts and like Frodo I know Estel would have to fulfill his destiny someday. I heard the pitter patter of little feet approaching and opened my arms read to be bombarded with hugs from the small hobbit. In this fact I was not disappointed 'How long are you going to stay this time?' piped the Halfling. 'Don't know my boy', was the only answer I gave him. I knew this to be the truth. With Saruman's betrayal I was the last Istar powerful enough to challenge him I didn't have a clue to when I would have to do this.

We sat around the table after dinner. It was lovely to actually sit down and eat with somebody, it had been a few years since the last time I had done that. Strangely enough I was filled with a great feeling of dread. My ears picked up the minute noise, a horse. A horse was riding to Bag End at full speed, the rider obviously not caring about the tracks he was leaving. Knock, whoever the rider was they were here now. Bilbo got up to answer the door and on the way commenting on thoughtless people and interrupting dinner. I only had to wait for a few minutes before Bilbo with a Noldor elf 'My Lord Mithrandir". He stated as he bowed, 'Lord Elrond requests your presence', confused I asked, 'May I enquire to the nature of this summons?' His reply filled one with despair "Estel Elrondion has been taken captive by orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman'. At that answer I sped out of Bag End and rode for Rivendell at all possible haste.

**Legolas POV**

How could I let Estel get hurt? The emotional guilt that plagued my conscious troubled me far more than the knife wound in my arm. I couldn't bear to meet Lord Elrond's eyes when I told him what happened. He said that he didn't blame me but it didn't matter because I still blamed myself and no one could say anything to change that. Not only had I allowed the yrch to take Estel but now the elves were marching to war and that meant any that died would be on my hands. No, I would not let their deaths be in vain. I don't care if I have to go into the very fires of Mount Doom, but I will get Estel and I will show Saruman what happens to those who mess with the elves. With the majority of the guilt gone I stood up and gathered my things. Walking out into the court yard. I allowed myself to take in its magnificent beauty. Imladris truly was a sight to behold. Its willow and oak trees gently swaying in the cool morning breeze. There leaves fall slowly to the ground. When I see this I wonder, how can a haven like this exist when there is darkness everywhere else. Why am I here, I should be there with Estel. Angry I turned and headed towards the stables. Before I reached them however a brown mare galloped in front of my path a kind face but creased with worry peered out of his pointy gray hat. "Mithrandir" I said as I greeted the ancient wizard. He nodded to me and strode off in the direction of Lord Elrond's study. "Your highness Lord Glorfindel says that Imladris is ready and that we will set out within the hour'. With a ghost of a smile I turned and left to get my weapons.

Thanks for the review thayzel and advice.


	3. Marching

**Chapter 3**

**Marching**

**Haldir POV**

The sound of thousands of elves marching was deafening to my sensitive ears. Normally elves were silent as a grave, but twenty one thousand warriors couldn't be quieted by elves. Gazing over the platoons on soldiers, relief washed over me. Not even Isenguard could defeat an army this strong. Estel is the hope of men but now I wonder if he is also saviour of the eldar. Long has it been since the last alliance, has the elves of Mirkwood, both lorien and Imladris banded together and marched to war. If a single human can cause such a stir of emotions among our kind I believe that sauron truly does have reason to fear this adan.

To my left, Galaderial sits proud upon her stallion her face fixed with determination but also seething fury lied underneath her cool exterior. I almost felt pity for the enemy. To incur the lady of the wood's wrath is not likely taken. I allowed my eyes to wander, gazing upon my surroundings. The rocks were scattered everywhere on the grassy plains. The hilly surrounds showed the true glory of the riddermark. A brief stab of sorrow pained my heart as I realised the effects of a war on this land. Were we to battle outside orthanc then the riddermark would be ravaged and it would burn. Steeling my resolve I swore to make saruman pay for his crimes.

**Celeborn POV**

I rode along the outskirts of lothlorein, it's great trees no longer granting my company and I protection from they eye of the enemy and his urk-hai we rode at a fast pace. It was necessary if we were to catch up with my lady wife, Galaderial, and Halidir, the March warden of lothlorien. Normally I would not involve myself in a battle but this involved my grandson. At this my temper flared and urged my horse forward. My archers exchanged glances at one another. They think I cannot see them. They do not understand how I can feel so strongly about an adan. If I had never met Estel then I would sympathize with their affliction, but now my heart holds nothing but pity if they cannot see past a person's race. Still I have hope that if Estel can change my heart that his beautifully light can shine into theirs.

After riding many days and even nights, I believe we near the host of Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlorien. The soft thumping of the march grows louder with every step. Judging by the noise they are less than an hour's ride ahead. The sound of a horse's hooves and neighs filled my sensitive elven ears. "Maybe they are closer than we thing, Lord Celeborn", queered an archer whose name was unknown to me. That was no elven rider; they would never make that much noise. I silently draw my bow as a figure clad in gray enters into my line of sight. Smirking, I lower my weapon. My archers are confused and they question me on the subject but are answer them with one word "Mithrandir". Slowly they also begin to lower their weaponry as the rider came to halt in front of us and it became clear he also was enraged with the capture of my grandson. As our eyes connected there was no need for words, we both understood. We would find Estel and make Saruman pay. Although there was also the underlying despair of in what state we would find Estel in.

**Estel (Aragorn) POV**

The searing pain was everywhere in my body. The torment was too much to bear; the chains chaffed my wrists causing more of my blood to be drawn. I barely noticed this as I tried to lose consciousness but my captors did not allow me to. A knife began to cut slowly into my soft flesh. It burned; the heated blade tore into my insides. I screamed or at least tried to. The gag prevented any sound from escaping. Is struggled as hard as I could against the chains but to no avail. All this proved to do is aggravate the wounds and increase the pain. The orcs twisted faces were locked in smirks as they reveled in my pain and suffering. Ada. My Ada will come. I know it and I will not allow them to break me. Staring them in the eye I glared down on them. Unfortunately for me this earnt another round of torture from the urk-hai. This time I tried not to scream because I knew my Ada was coming, but it didn't work.

**Elrond POV**

On the horizon I could see Isenguard. Its black walls standing tall against the morning sun. The grim expression on the fair faces of my sons directed at this tower. The death of Saruman would be a slow one and definitely painful. The elven army had marched for a week pausing only for sleep and food. No one objected to the harsh march, in fact quite a few wanted to gallop all the way to Orthanc. In less than hour we would begin our onslaught on Saruman's forces. The wizard would not be able to withstand our attack even with his magicks. "My Lord Elrond, King Thranduil sends word that he is in position and wanting for the signal, sir," reported a young wood elf. "Tell his majesty we will attack soon," was my reply as I stared at the retreating back of the archer.

At a half an hour later the signal was struck and Lorien marched on the front gate. With the Mirkwood elves creating a diversion, myself and the others from Imladris were able to plant our explosives at the base of the walls. The stone masonry just blew apart and we breezed through the gap. Saruman, unable to divert his troops, could not to stop us from entering. With our faces set and swords drawn we begun to climb the looming Tower of Isenguard.

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion**

**Elladan POV**

We follow father as he leads us up the longest staircase I have ever seen. With my twin next to me we run, driven by the need to save our brother. It was at this moment I heard a terrifying scream. I recognized its owner to be Estel. Fueled by rage my brother, Ada and I sprinted towards the sound. When we arrived at the door, there were already elves, attempting to break down the door. I recognized one of them to be Glorifindel. With the three of us added as well the door finally gave way. All of us moved quickly through the door way and quickly disposed of the guard. My eyes glanced around the room and finally rested on the limp form of my little brother suspended by chains from the ceiling. I ran to him, while Ada held Estel both Elrohir and myself broke the chains, his eyelids fluttered open and I found myself staring into Estel's gray eyes, "Ada? Dan? Ro? Is that you? Were the only words he could manage before passing out in my father's arms.

Carrying Estel, Ada lead us out of the tower to which the sign of victory greeted us. The bodies of dead orcs greeted us and we saw Saruman the white straggling in chains. The image of my brother's treatment still fresh in my mind caused a stir of emotion within me and I began thinking of ways to get revenge on Saruman.

**Saruman POV **

No. Not now. Darn those elves. I was so close to perfecting my urk-hai. When I saw the banner of the Golden wood I knew that I would not be able to hold them off, so I ran. Running past the many doors that existed within my fortress. I was nearly there, reaching out my arms, I pulled the doors open. I stopped dead in by tracks. Starring into the eyes of Gandalf Greyhame, I tried to back away. His staff came out of no where, striking me across the face. His staff was the last thing I saw before sinking into oblivion.

The next thing I know, my hands were chained again the wall in a dungeon. Suddenly all the events of the previous week came back to me that brat. Oh I wish had never heard of him. It had all started with news that a human child was in Imladris. From that I had used the palantir to see him closer. His name was Estel. No one in their right mind would call their son ' _Hope'_ unless it was the hope of men. I also saw in the palantir the ring of Barahir and the shards of Narsil in Imladris. Through this information it was not hard to figure out that he was the heir of Isildur. The door banged open and Lord Elrond walked in. I have never seen the adopted son of Gil-Galad so infuriated before. 'For crimes against a prince of the Elven realms you are hereby found guilty and will face execution:. He told me barely containing his anger. On his hand Vilya gleam, as my eyes widened at the sight of the elvish ring. It was the last sight I ever saw before falling into death.

**Estel POV (Aragorn)**

The feel of warm sheets greeted me and I awake. Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating the room. "Where am I?" Asked myself, not expecting to get a answer. "Home my son". I twisted my body and saw my father 'Ada'. I yelled trying to get to him. My father put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back into the pillows. "Calm down Estel, we wouldn't want you to pull a stitch now would we?" The images of the orcs burned in my mind. Tears streamed down my face. I never wanted to see another orc again. "Don't worry Estel', soothed Ada, wiping away my tears, "Saruman is dead and he will never be able to hurt you again ion nin. Ada stood and left the room because the twins came barreling through the doors, so he had to leave to avoid being trampled. "Estel!" shouted Elrohir, "Move, how do you feel? Do you have a fever? Do your bandages need replacing?" questioned Elladan, shoving Elrohir out of the way. "I'm fine" replying to his multitude of questions. Typical, he always was a mother hen. Frowning slightly he said, 'alright but you better get some rest tithen pen.

**Galadriel POV**

The beauty of Imladris is lost on me. These halls were once graced with my daughter's laughter and once again Sauron has taken it from us. Just as he intends to take my youngest grandson. To my right stands Elrond, vilya on his finger and to the left Mithrandir stands holding narya. On my finger nenya gleams, its power rolling off in waves. "Are you sure this is the wisest course?" asks Mithrandir, clearly reluctant to invoke the power of the three rings. Elrond's face hardens at this comment. 'I will do what ever it takes to protect my son, Gandalf Grayhame". My daughter truly chose well in her choice in husbands. My son-in-law would protect Estel against Sauron's wrath, and he would not do it alone. "It is decided then, until Estel comes of age and takes bother the crown and throne, he will be protected by us, wielding Vilya, nenya and narya". As these words roll off my tongue both Mithrandir and Elrond look at me without argument. Nodding I add, "Well let's get to work".

**Mithrandir POV **

To be honest I did not want to invoke the ring that Cirdan had gifted me with. I understood the lengths of which Elrond was willing to go to in order to protect his son and Galadriel her Grandson. Now that is in the past and cannot be undone, however there is the matter of Bilbo's ring. He had put it on at his last party and had disappeared from sight. The rest of hobbiton had assumed it a mere parlor trick. I believe he left the ring with Frodo along with everything else when he decided to move to Rivendell. Come to think of it he should be arriving here tomorrow. After he arrived I would have to look into it's origin, I can only pray that it isn't what I think it could be. I felt no grief at Saraman's passing only relief that the threat was gone. I do however grieve for the man he was before he was seduced by the Dark Lord. The Istar were sent to help resist the return of Sauron and yet even the wisest of us all can fall into shadow. The day of the return of the king was fast approaching even if many did not know it. Soon Aragorn son of Arathorn would claim the throne of Gondor and Anor and maybe then there might be enough strength to destroy Mordor and Bara-dur.

**Legolas POV**

The Adan child that all elves loved, sat on my left stuffing himself with fruit and other desserts, the torture that he had undergone whilst under Saruman's capture had left a haunted look in his eyes. He smiled and acted happy but I could see through his façade and so could the rest of his family. Estel would never be the truly happy child once again. This was not our only concern as Sauron was gathering strength. The loss of Saruman and orthanc was a defeat but thousands of corsairs and hadarim are still willing to fight for him. The three rings are not strong enough to stop the encroaching darkness. Lord Elrond has told me that our future will involve the Halflings. The time has not come and therefore I must look to my own land. Mirkwood is on the verge of being consumed by the spiders when we withdrew our troops to fight against Isenguard they attacked. Fortunately no lives were lost but they can only hold out for so long. As I look upon this child hope just seems to spring out of the shadows. I swear by

Eru I will never leave this child to death. Smiling I reach over and stealing some of his food. I couldn't contain my laughter when I saw his face. Oh well Mirkwood could wait a few more minutes.

Thanks to DS about the idea for Saruman and everyone else for the reviews


End file.
